


The Bar

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: Wasn't actually an official prompt but someone made a comment about an angst prompt list and I ran with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't actually an official prompt but someone made a comment about an angst prompt list and I ran with it.

“You say you love me. So what? You wouldn’t be the first and you certainly won’t be the last.” Gildarts took a swig of his drink, gulping down so much alcohol that Cana would be proud. On the bar stool next to him, Silver clutched his drink tightly, splintering the rim of the glass.

They’d been on and off for years, getting into things constantly whenever they met on missions and leaving things awkwardly when they inevitably had to return to their respective guilds. It was never easy, but the two of them reasoned that their guilds weren’t fond of each other.

At least, Silver tried to. It was starting to look like he was the only one. After all, two months since their last encounter, they’d met, fought and partied when Silver made the confession.

Maybe he’d hoped for something, maybe he’d just been drunk.

With Gildarts’ reaction, he was hoping for the latter, thinking then at least he’d only have to worry about a hangover in the morning. But for now, he tipped back the glass, swallowed and apologized to the bartender for breaking the glass. He reached for his pockets to pay the worker, flinching a little when his hand hurt and his chest burned. Silver looked, ignoring the pain in his chest for a moment to look at the glass fragments in his hand.

It stung.


End file.
